Death and Rebirth
by head.chantal
Summary: Alternative ending to My three witches. Chris dies and that's when the fun starts. He faces a tribunal to decide whether he gets to become a full white-lighter, passes to the after life or have his soul recycled into a new human being. Disclaimer see profile. Please review.


Chris eyes fluttered open and he took in the marbled floor and white walls of the room he was in. He couldn't help noticing it lacked doors or windows. Looking down he was shocked to see he was now barefoot and dressed in white trousers and long sleeved white t-shirt.

Hearing a throat clear behind he whirled around to find a dozen stone faced elders in high backed chairs had joined him.

"Are you Christopher Perry Halliwell more commonly known as Chris Perry" one he thought might be Odin asked.

"Yes" the fatal word explodes from his lips, he wouldn't put it past them to cast a truth spell on him.

"The purpose of this tribunal is to evaluate your actions while you have been in this time, you will be asked to explain the reasons behind your actions. The outcome will decide whether you will are granted full white-lighter status or have your soul recycled".

"I understand" he replied taking a seat in the small chair that had appeared figuring they'd be here a while.

"Then let us begin, why did you send Leo Wyatt to Valhalla".

"I needed the sister's to trust me and for that I needed Leo out the way. In my future Wyatt is evil the result of something that happens before I'm born".

"White-lighters are meant to be pacifists but you are responsible for killing a Valkyrie for her magic".

"Piper was acting strange something to do with what Leo did after the Titans attack, she was beginning to put everyone in danger. A Valkyrie pendent is the only way I could reunite her with Leo so he could undo whatever it was".

"Why did you hire Gith to put the charmed ones into separate worlds that would eventually kill them".

"They were starting to put their desires before their duties and I hoped that it would teach them how dangerous that could be".

This went on for what seemed like hours with them questing him and him answering truthfully.

Finally, a screen appeared to the left of him depicting the sisters and Leo in the manor attic. They keep glancing over at something on the sofa and he couldn't help reeling when he realised it was his body.

"We are about to discuss your fate but despite the outcome we all are in agreement that they should know the truth" Odin announced before nodding at an elder who orbed out reappearing in the attic.

* * *

 _Everyone looked up at the sound off jingles as all the white-lighters they knew were already present but were still surprised to see an elder materialise._

" _Something wrong Roland" Leo asked worried as he was rather busy._

" _I have just come from the ascension tribunal of someone you know" he answered cryptically._

" _What is it with you golden peacocks which means you can't put anything simply. I've just watched a kid die painfully because he was trying to save us. So, I'm really not in the mood for your fun and games" Piper's legendary temper flared._

" _Chris is half witch, half elder and your son Piper. We have just finished questioning him about his actions since he arrived. Whatever the outcome it was agreed that you should know his true identity. We should know shortly whether Chris' soul will be recycled or given full white-lighter status"._

 _Piper burst into hysterical sobs, silent tears rolled down Leo's face while Paige and Phoebe were to shocked to be able to show emotion. All four of them felt guilty about the way they had treated Chris._

 _Roland realised they needed time to come to terms with the news and the inner turmoil it caused so orbed out._

* * *

Chris watched his families heart breaking reaction to the news with silent tears. The dam holding his emotions finally breaking. He could see from their face that they were feeling guilty about how they'd treat him.

He'd had been left alone while the elders deliberated on his fate but he now felt someone watching him. Suddenly the room filled with orbs which formed into the elder who had delivered the devastating news. It took him a moment but he eventually recognised him as Roland the only elder alive in future and a close friend of his.

"Tell them I'm truly sorry for being such a neurotic freak Roland" he asked finally returning his steady gaze with a watery one.

He offered me a weak smile "if I have my way you'll be telling them yourself, a word to the wise if you do get a pardon, we will be watching closely".

"I'd expect nothing less" he said his mask slipping.

As if summoned by his words the remaining members of the tribunal orbed in stony faced and Chris swallowed fearing the worst.

"We have reached our decision" Odin announced grimly as a white light appeared above Chis.

Panic seized his heart as he noticed the white orbs used by ghosts swirling around him 'this can't be good'.

* * *

He sucked in air as if he was surfacing in a pool which was a mistake as the pain flooded his body causing him to gasp.

"Oh my god Chris" Phoebe shrieks or at least he thought she did followed by four sets of feet hurrying across the panelled floor.

The next thing he knew the burning pain had been replaced by a lovely warmth causing a smile to flicker across his face.

When the warmth subsided, he opened his eyes to the sight of the attic roof "well if this is heaven I'm not impressed by the decor".

A sob caught in someone's throat "Christopher that's not funny" Piper scolded.

Turning his head, he was greeted with the relieved looks of his family stood in front of him.

"I wasn't trying to be. Seriously if you'd been through what I've just gone through you'd say the same thing" he replied pulling himself into a sitting position.

Suddenly the room is light up by orbs which once again form into Roland.

"Blessed Be, Chris if you have not already guessed the vote went in your favour. I have the feeling that it might have something to do with your being a Halliwell. Oh and I have got some more news that I don't think your mother's going to like very much".

Piper shoot him her signature spit it out or I swear I'll blow you up look.

"I have been assigned as one of two white-lighters who will succeed Chris, my assignment will focus on the next generation of charmed ones. The other white-lighter will focus on you three and eventually Paige's children, Phoebe your children will be assigned a white-lighter in due course".

"Anyone I might know" Leo asks.

"I believe they want you're input".Chris eyes fluttered open and he took in the marbled floor and white walls of the room he was in. He couldn't help noticing it lacked doors or windows. Looking down he was shocked to see he was now barefoot and dressed in white trousers and long sleeved white t-shirt.

Hearing a throat clear behind he whirled around to find a dozen stone faced elders in high backed chairs had joined him.

"Are you Christopher Perry Halliwell more commonly known as Chris Perry" one he thought might be Odin asked.

"Yes" the fatal word explodes from his lips, he wouldn't put it past them to cast a truth spell on him.

"The purpose of this tribunal is to evaluate your actions while you have been in this time, you will be asked to explain the reasons behind your actions. The outcome will decide whether you will are granted full white-lighter status or have your soul recycled".

"I understand" he replied taking a seat in the small chair that had appeared figuring they'd be here a while.

"Then let us begin, why did you send Leo Wyatt to Valhalla".

"I needed the sister's to trust me and for that I needed Leo out the way. In my future Wyatt is evil the result of something that happens before I'm born".

"White-lighters are meant to be pacifists but you are responsible for killing a Valkyrie for her magic".

"Piper was acting strange something to do with what Leo did after the Titans attack, she was beginning to put everyone in danger. A Valkyrie pendent is the only way I could reunite her with Leo so he could undo whatever it was".

"Why did you hire Gith to put the charmed ones into separate worlds that would eventually kill them".

"They were starting to put their desires before their duties and I hoped that it would teach them how dangerous that could be".

This went on for what seemed like hours with them questing him and him answering truthfully.

Finally, a screen appeared to the left of him depicting the sisters and Leo in the manor attic. They keep glancing over at something on the sofa and he couldn't help reeling when he realised it was his body.

"We are about to discuss your fate but despite the outcome we all are in agreement that they should know the truth" Odin announced before nodding at an elder who orbed out reappearing in the attic.

* * *

 _Everyone looked up at the sound off jingles as all the white-lighters they knew were already present but were still surprised to see an elder materialise._

" _Something wrong Roland" Leo asked worried as he was rather busy._

" _I have just come from the ascension tribunal of someone you know" he answered cryptically._

" _What is it with you golden peacocks which means you can't put anything simply. I've just watched a kid die painfully because he was trying to save us. So, I'm really not in the mood for your fun and games" Piper's legendary temper flared._

" _Chris is half witch, half elder and your son Piper. We have just finished questioning him about his actions since he arrived. Whatever the outcome it was agreed that you should know his true identity. We should know shortly whether Chris' soul will be recycled or given full white-lighter status"._

 _Piper burst into hysterical sobs, silent tears rolled down Leo's face while Paige and Phoebe were to shocked to be able to show emotion. All four of them felt guilty about the way they had treated Chris._

 _Roland realised they needed time to come to terms with the news and the inner turmoil it caused so orbed out._

* * *

Chris watched his families heart breaking reaction to the news with silent tears. The dam holding his emotions finally breaking. He could see from their face that they were feeling guilty about how they'd treat him.

He'd had been left alone while the elders deliberated on his fate but he now felt someone watching him. Suddenly the room filled with orbs which formed into the elder who had delivered the devastating news. It took him a moment but he eventually recognised him as Roland the only elder alive in future and a close friend of his.

"Tell them I'm truly sorry for being such a neurotic freak Roland" he asked finally returning his steady gaze with a watery one.

He offered me a weak smile "if I have my way you'll be telling them yourself, a word to the wise if you do get a pardon, we will be watching closely".

"I'd expect nothing less" he said his mask slipping.

As if summoned by his words the remaining members of the tribunal orbed in stony faced and Chris swallowed fearing the worst.

"We have reached our decision" Odin announced grimly as a white light appeared above Chis.

Panic seized his heart as he noticed the white orbs used by ghosts swirling around him 'this can't be good'.

* * *

He sucked in air as if he was surfacing in a pool which was a mistake as the pain flooded his body causing him to gasp.

"Oh my god Chris" Phoebe shrieks or at least he thought she did followed by four sets of feet hurrying across the panelled floor.

The next thing he knew the burning pain had been replaced by a lovely warmth causing a smile to flicker across his face.

When the warmth subsided, he opened his eyes to the sight of the attic roof "well if this is heaven I'm not impressed by the decor".

A sob caught in someone's throat "Christopher that's not funny" Piper scolded.

Turning his head, he was greeted with the relieved looks of his family stood in front of him.

"I wasn't trying to be. Seriously if you'd been through what I've just gone through you'd say the same thing" he replied pulling himself into a sitting position.

Suddenly the room is light up by orbs which once again form into Roland.

"Blessed Be, Chris if you have not already guessed the vote went in your favour. I have the feeling that it might have something to do with your being a Halliwell. Oh and I have got some more news that I don't think your mother's going to like very much".

Piper shoot him her signature spit it out or I swear I'll blow you up look.

"I have been assigned to look after the Piper's children, Paige and Phoebe's children will be assigned white-lighters in due course".

"Don't mean to sound selfish but what about us" Phoebe asked glancing at her sisters.

"It is well known that being the charmed one's white-lighter is challenging at best of times. We all understand the strain Leo's elder duties have put on the family".

Chris couldn't help snorting which earned him a glare from his mother.

"Therefore the council have decided to allow Leo to remain on the Earthly plane and act as your white-lighter".


End file.
